


Одиночка

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Superheroes, глюк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен Эклз - бывший военный, ушедший на пенсию очень рано по состоянию здоровья. Вот только прекратить безумные подвиги пока не получается, потому что угораздило его найти общий язык с героем-одиночкой, Безумным Шляпником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одиночка

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** AU, нелёгкая судьба героев - травмы в прошлом и не только. Как будто у супергероев бывает иначе.   
> **Примечание:** в тексте куча отсылок к различным комиксам, не упоминаемые напрямую. В большей степени идёт упор на вселенные Marvel.  
>  **От автора:** мне очень хотелось увидеть Джареда в виде стимпанкового Шляпника, чтобы [гогглы](https://yandex.ru/images/search?text=%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B3%D0%BB%D1%8B%20%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BF%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BA&stype=image&lr=195&noreask=1&source=wiz) на цилиндре, [шатлен](https://yandex.ru/images/search?text=%D1%88%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%20%D1%81%20%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B8) с ножницами на поясе (да, не мужской аксессуар, но после "Алисы" Бёртона я не воспринимаю Шляпника как представителя конкретного пола)... странный и завораживающий образ, особенно в антураже современного мира и суровой зимы.

В городе снова наступила зима, стояли морозы, и белые, все в инее деревья безмолвными стражами возвышались над редкими прохожими. 

Дженсен торопился домой – при минус двадцати на улице было не очень-то уютно, хотелось поскорее в тепло. Он не думал, что сегодняшний вечер даст ему хоть какую-то зацепку. Не бывает столько везения сразу.

Родной подъезд встретил его тёплым полумраком и запахом штукатурки – кто-то из соседей опять затеял ремонт. 

Лифты Дженсен не любил, а потому поднялся на четвёртый этаж пешком. Полезно для здоровья, в конце концов.

В квартире было темно и привычно тихо, вот только Дженсен точно знал, что у него сегодня гость.

Он не спешил узнать, кого принесла не лёгкая, и так скоро всё будет ясно. Поэтому спокойно разделся, оставил в прихожей сумку и прошёл сразу на кухню. 

Где его, собственно, и ждали. 

– Привет, – тёмная фигура у окна медленно развернулась, но Дженсен не любил театральных сцен, а потому сразу включил свет. Гость закрыл глаза ладонью от света. – Я вообще-то с миром. 

– Ну да, я так и понял, – Дженсен хмыкнул. – Ты всегда приходишь с миром и благой вестью. 

– В прошлый раз у меня не было выбора! – оправдываясь воскликнул гость. – Ты же сам знаешь, что тогда произошло! 

– Да, да, – Дженсен подошёл к холодильнику и открыл дверцу. – Картошку тушёную будешь? 

– Буду, – буркнули в ответ. 

– Ну и отлично. 

Своего гостя Дженсен знал не с самой лучшей стороны – с ним вечно возникали проблемы и часто даже едва ли не мирового масштаба. 

Чёрт бы побрал всех этих супергероев. Вместе с их моральным кодексом. 

Этого красавца, устраивающегося за стол рядом, Дженсен знал как Безумного Шляпника. Кто-то в детстве слишком увлекался сказками. Но то, что он несколько безумный, подтверждала даже психиатрическая экспертиза. Как там было? Нарушение адаптации? Или всё-таки ПТСР в особо извращённой форме? А хрен его знает, у них у всех ПТСР. Нет ни одного идиота в трико без этого диагноза. 

Кстати, о трико. 

Шляпник не носил эту гадость, в отличие от большинства своих соратников по диагнозу. Этот выпендрёжник ходил в совершенно невообразимом наряде: светло-голубая рубашка с ажурными манжетами, воротником апаш и какой-то тонкой атласной фигнёй вместо галстука; светло-коричневый кожаный корсет – самый натуральный, блин – и в довершение ко всему, длинная шерстяная юбка в безумное количество складок поверх брюк. А, да, ещё и цилиндр, украшенный очками-гогглами. Не по погоде, конечно, совсем. Но когда это его останавливало? 

– Что на этот раз? – устало вздохнул Дженсен и поставил на стол тарелки с разогретой в микроволновке картошкой. 

Шляпник поморщился и взялся за предложенную ложку: 

– Понятия не имею, если честно. Не смотри на меня так, Эклз. Дыру прожжёшь. Но это явно что-то нехорошее. Материя мира рвётся, а я не успеваю её зашить. Сколько себя помню, никогда такого не было. 

– Переживаешь, что больше не сможешь шастать туда-сюда? – хмыкнул Дженсен. 

– Да ну тебя на хрен, – Шляпник даже обиделся. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это значит. Симпатическая магия ещё работает – и это простите счастье, иначе всем был бы давно кобздец. 

– Ладно, предположим. А я тут при чём? Ты же знаешь, что я не из ваших. Простой смертный, без всякого вашего моджо, не колдун и не – прости Господи – мутант. Я-то тут при чём? Какой толк от бывшего вояки, да ещё и инвалида? 

– Эклз, сделай одолжение, заткнись. 

И только сейчас Дженсен понял, что задел своего гостя за живое. И прикусил язык. 

Шляпник был буквально взбешён, только внешне казался спокойным. Губы побелели, да глаза эти раскосые темнее стали. 

Дженсен запоздало вспомнил, почему этот парень носит свой чёртов корсет. Когда-то ему сломали позвоночник. Рюши эти на манжетах – чтобы прикрыть изуродованные шрамами запястья. Юбка дурацкая тоже ведь по какой-то причине, хотя, может, и просто для красоты, чтобы образ дополнить, хрен его разберёт на самом-то деле. 

Дженсен знал его лет пять, впервые увидел совсем мальчишкой – тот пытался портал залатать своими силами да надорвался, чуть кровью не истёк, отлёживался потом в госпитале на военной базе, где Дженсен служил тогда. Вот маяты было – медсестёр от него отгонять. Совсем очаровал там всех, даже полковника Моргана. Вот уж где был стыд и позор на всю армию. 

К слову, он был одним из немногих, на кого не распространялся чёртов Акт – просто потому, что Шляпник сам когда-то служил. Ну, по крайней мере, об этом однажды обмолвился полковник. Не верить ему не было причин. 

– Ладно, рассказывай, что там у тебя, – тихо буркнул Дженсен и принялся за свою картошку. 

Рассказ Шляпника был коротким и очень странным. В него было трудно поверить, но Дженсен решил подумать об этом позже. В жизни всякое бывает – вон, даже маги-симпатики в армии служат. И ходят в разведку в тыл врага через разрезанное пространство. И разрезают его ножницами. 

– Короче, проблема в том, что эти двое должны дойти до конца, – со вздохом закончил свой рассказ Шляпник. – Но если этого не случится, и паразит сожрёт мальчишку изнутри, нам всем конец. Эта тварь доберётся до каждого из нас – мальчишку нам не победить. Его мать – Мать Мира, а он унаследовал её власть над реальностью. 

– И что нам делать? Обратиться в Ассамблею не судьба? Почему, блядь, ты вечно всё должен делать в одиночку? Почему у тебя вечно играет в заднице твой чёртов комплекс героя? 

– Потому что я и есть герой, – бледно улыбнулся Шляпник. – Супергерой, ты забыл? Ведь так вы меня назвали. А супергерои все страдают комплексом одиночки. Потому что боятся умирать. Ты знал? 

Нет, Дженсен не знал. Он помнил, что этот идиот вечно лез в самое пекло без поддержки, не желал вступать в Ассамблею, пытался сам решать свои проблемы, даже когда лежал посреди поля боя с переломанными обеими руками и истекал кровью. Не было похоже, что ему страшно умирать. 

– Ладно, хорошо. Тогда чего ты хочешь от меня? 

– Ничего особенного. Просто чтобы ты был рядом, но не подходил к нему, не разговаривал ни с ним, ни с его другом, ни с паразитом. Пока между вами не установлена вербальная связь, ты в безопасности. Может, помнишь наставления в детских сказках про фей и эльфов? Не говорить с ними, не есть их пищу, не пить их воду, не сворачивать с тропинки и не входить в магический круг. Это всё не просто так. Это основы основ мироздания. А мы будем иметь дело с сыном Матери Мира. Основная твоя задача – быть моей группой поддержки. Я должен иметь якорь в этом мире, чтобы вернуться назад. 

Он замолчал и уставился на свои ладони, исчерченные длинными шрамами. 

Симпатика – это и магия крови, не только магия подобия. Нет ничего сильнее крови. 

За те несколько общих миссий, выпавших на их долю, Дженсен успел это усвоить. 

Но за эту магию приходится платить слишком высокую цену. 

– Хорошо, я помогу, – Дженсен прочистил горло. – Когда начинаем?

– Сегодня, я иду за ними сегодня. А перед этим хочу кое-что сделать для тебя. Не собираюсь оставлять тебя без права выбора. Вставай. 

Дженсен подчинился. Он давно понял, что в плане подготовки к подобной миссии с супергероями лучше не спорить. Особенно если они маги. Им лучше знать, что может понадобиться в их бою. 

Потому что это именно их бой, и людям лучше не мешаться под ногами. 

Шляпник тоже встал из-за стола и теперь обходил Дженсена по кругу. 

– Что наденешь? – деловито спросил он Дженсена. 

– Ну, если мы внезапно не подадимся в тёплые края, то, как обычно, куртку для миссий. На улице холод собачий, в спандексе скакать по крышам в минус двадцать я точно не буду – не мой стиль. 

– Отлично, неси куртку. Да, и футболку возьми, которую наденешь. Какую не жалко. 

Хмыкнув, Дженсен принёс всё необходимое и сложил бесформенным комом на табурет посреди кухни. 

– Отлично. Теперь не мешай. 

И Дженсен молча отошёл в сторону. Он тихо наблюдал за этим парнем и удивлялся, как один из лучших – по слухам – бойцов морской пехоты превратился... вот в это. 

Очень высокий, широкоплечий, в хорошей спортивной форме, гибкий и очень сильный. С навыками профессионального бойца. И убийцы. Ходили слухи, что раньше он был снайпером. 

А сейчас, одетый в нелепый костюм, с отросшими патлами и изрезанными ладонями он стоял посреди кухни Дженсена и колдовал над его одеждой. 

Отрезал кусок от подола футболки, сунул себе в карман. Выдрал из своей пряди один волос и вставил его в иголку вместо нити, прошил им край воротника куртки. Послюнявил палец и провел им по «молнии», что-то шепча под нос. Проверил все карманы, к нагрудному внутреннему приколол иголку, испачканную собственной кровью. Закончив с курткой, взялся за лоскут от футболки. Свернул жгутом, потянул в стороны, вытягивая в длину, противоречащую здравому смыслу. Потом подошёл к Дженсену и сказал:

– Прикуси конец и пожуй. 

– Ладно, – спорить бессмысленно, как и спрашивать зачем. Надо просто делать. 

И Дженсен сделал. 

Шляпник удовлетворённо хмыкнул и забрал лоскут, повязал себе на шею вместо галстука. 

– Так, теперь я готов. Наденешь завтра и футболку, и куртку. Не вздумай что-то поменять. С собой возьми любое оружие, какое посчитаешь нужным, но такое, чтобы не заметили сразу. И иди на площадь. К двенадцати дня будь уже там. Увидят тебя или нет, не имеет значения, главное ни с кем не говорить. Даже со мной. Твоя главная задача выжить, а остальное не имеет значения. 

На этих словах он развернулся к окну, вытащил из кармана, спрятанного в складках юбки, здоровенные железные ножницы и разрезал ими воздух. Дженсен своими глазами увидел, как потускнели разрезанные края реальности, которые Шляпник ухватил обеими руками и аккуратно потянул в разные стороны, открывая себе проход между слоями реального мира. Этот засранец никогда не будет страдать от морозов в своём легкомысленном пижонском наряде. А юбка вполне удобная его часть – никогда не знаешь, что он вытащит из её бездонных карманов. То ли портновские ножницы, то ли гранатомёт. 

Дженсен не стал смотреть, как уходящий в темноту силуэт исчезает где-то в небытии. Он сразу подошёл к табурету со своими вещами и взял в руки куртку. На её воротнике каллиграфическими буквами было вышито имя: «Джаред». 

Дженсен знал только одного Джареда – Падалеки, которого несколько лет назад затянуло в огненную воронку после взрыва какой-то жуткой бомбы. Миссия была провалена, никто не выжил, тела Падалеки так и не нашли, но его личное дело было строго засекречено. 

Теперь Дженсен понимал почему. 

Джаред Падалеки выжил, но существовал теперь по другую сторону реальности. И старался исправить всё, что было в его силах, буквально перекраивая этот мир и сшивая его заново по мере необходимости. 

Какую цену заплатит в этот раз Шляпник за использование симпатической магии ради спасения людей, которые о нём даже не знают? 

31.03.2016 – 01.04.2016

**Author's Note:**

>  **Пояснения**  
>   
>  **Акт** \- документ, принятый правительством, согласно которому супергерои должны пройти регистрацию и вступить в Ассамблею. Они обязаны подчиняться правилам Ассамблеи и законам государства, приказам вышестоящих чинов. Не все с этим согласны. ( Отсылка к марвеловскому [Акту регистрации супергероев)](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Registration_Acts).  
>   
>  **Ассамблея** \- организация, в которую обязаны входит супергерои из-за принятого правительством Акта. ( Я больше склоняюсь к мысли, что она похожа на [инициативу "Мстители"](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Avengers_Initiative) марвел, с поправкой об Акте регистрации).  
>   
>  **Мать Мира** \- существо, способное созидать и разрушать миры. ( Какая-никакая отсылка к [Алой Ведьме](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B0) в марвел - она могла изменять реальность).  
>   
>  **Паразит** \- существо, подселяющееся в тело жертвы, пожирает изнутри душу, занимая тело жертвы. Тело потом подконтрольно (со всеми способностями) паразиту до тех пор, пока не будет сожрано изнутри или не будет разрушено иным путём. ( Отсылка к истории с [Моридуном](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Moridun_%28Earth-616%29), который захватил тело Виккана).  
>   
>  **Сын Матери Мира** и **его друг** \- мальчишки-подростки лет 17-ти, один из которых действительно может менять реальность. Они встречаются)) ([Виккан](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wiccan_%28comics%29) и [Халклинг](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hulkling) в марвел).  
>   
> [ **Симпатическая магия**](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F) \- в тексте в большей степени магия, основанная на "примитивных" приёмах - использовании крови, слюны, волос и прочих частей жертвы заклинания. Иногда направляется для защиты, иногда - для причинения вреда.


End file.
